


【权贵】明日A车/“A”Train To Tomorrowland

by Huangguakekeke



Category: hqfg
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangguakekeke/pseuds/Huangguakekeke





	【权贵】明日A车/“A”Train To Tomorrowland

等范丞丞打开家门就看到黄明昊一个人站在外面，欲言又止的样子有几分可爱。这是个二十多岁的成年男性，用可爱来形容似乎不妥。

“有什么事吗？范丞丞的私人住宅，公司里应该没什么人知道，但眼前这个人在他的秘书室，想知道他的住所也是轻而易举。可能他想不通能有什么事需要在公司不多的两天元旦假期找到家里来。

“范总，我......”说了一半又停下来。这会儿范丞丞闻到了酒味，黄明昊喝酒了，而且喝的应该还不少，眼神都有点儿飘。

范丞丞正想着说怎么办，对方就劈头盖脸来一句：“我来给我喜欢的人送新年礼物。”  
“啊？”简直让人摸不着头脑。  
“我喜欢你。”黄明昊又继续说，“虽然，我知道你喜欢女孩子，可是...可是...”黄明昊一边心里埋怨酒精让自己大脑当机，一边结巴起来。  
“你喝多了，需要我送你回去吗？”这时范丞丞还想着保持自己的在公司里的良好形象，体恤关心下属实属应当。

“可是我也可以为了你变成女孩子的...”  
“......”范丞丞一阵无言，面对这个不清醒的人，真是一点儿办法也没有。

黄明昊才二十出头，大学毕业没几年，可是好歹是个成年男人，在自家老板家门口说自己要做“女孩儿”还是新奇的很，范丞丞又想笑又无奈。可谁知黄明昊没有顺着范丞丞的意让人送他回家，而是轻轻推了一把站在门口的范丞丞，径直走去了客厅里。

“你干嘛？我送你回去吧......”范丞丞有点着急。在外面他可以绅士些，可是温柔可以宽容，但是别人进到他自己的私人空间，还是让他抓狂，何况还是个看起来喝到随时可能呕吐的醉汉。

可话没说完，就看到更崩溃的一件事，黄明昊倒是没吐，在客厅里直接把裤子脱了，穿着内裤站在那里，似乎还有继续剥掉这最后一层遮羞布的意思。“你要干嘛？”范丞丞冷下脸来，看来不能试图跟一个喝多了的人讲道理。

“我......我说了我要变女孩子给你看。范总，你就说你要不要看？”黄明昊的语气里有点委屈，撒娇意味十足。范丞丞也不知道眼前这人到底是清醒还是迷糊，说话的逻辑尚在，人也认得清楚。便冷哼一声，道：“你还知道我是谁？再怎么说我也是你公司里的上司，所以你说你现在在干什么？”

黄明昊二话没说，又剥掉了自己的内裤，赤裸裸的站在冷色调的客厅里，打了个寒颤。范丞丞感到头疼的揉了揉太阳穴，他并不想在家里看到一个醉汉冲自己脱裤子。那人腿间垂着的一团东西，纵使颜色还是浅粉色的，几乎没有体毛，也很清洁，相较很多男生来说还算美观，但是他范丞丞就是一点儿也不想看。

看黄明昊一边脱掉上衣，一边爬上客厅的沙发，范丞丞正要去阻止，却被那个人趴在沙发上撅起的屁股吸引了注意。黄明昊的生理结构似乎更复杂一些，对，他多了个东西。男性生殖器官后面连着一条肉缝，饱满的两瓣挤着一朵像小花似的小阴唇偷偷露出来一点。

听到范丞丞停住的脚步，回头看他端详的颜神，黄明昊缓缓解释道：“我说了，我也可以做女孩子的......”这会儿范丞丞算是懂了，他所谓的“女孩子”是什么意思。

“把衣服都穿好，我送你回家。”范丞丞长舒一口气，这是他给出的答案。他并没有这么随便，也不理解黄明昊这样做的原由，好像是说“喜欢”自己？然而并不需要对所有“喜欢”自己的人负责，所以范丞丞除了有些惊讶，并没有其他的想法。

“我不想回家…我想跟你...嘿嘿嘿嘿...”黄明昊这人平时挺机灵的，现在话没说完低着头傻笑的样子，就只能是醉态了。“好了好了，我不跟你讲道理，我把你送回家。”范丞丞最终还是放弃了和醉汉的正常交谈，“我对你没兴趣。”

“可我对你有兴趣...”黄明昊说罢就开始扒眼前的人的裤子，将外裤的皮带搭扣解放，拉链向下拉，正要伸手去扯内裤的时候范丞丞才黑着一张脸，发话：“黄明昊...你最好别给脸不要脸。”

黄明昊手上的动作顿了一下，不知道是反省了还是没有。范丞丞实在生气，但又怕话说的太重很太伤人，也没敢再继续开口，只是想着去把黄明昊的手给拿开。

等范丞丞的手还没碰到那人的一丁点儿皮肤，黄明昊倒是手快，拽着裤腰往下一剥，硬挺硕长的肉物立刻弹了出来，动作不停连带着将紧绷在胸前的睡衣扣子也一并解开，展露出性感的人鱼线。

青筋凸显表示出这根粗壮肉棒的主人口是心非，竖在黄明昊眼前的是硕大的龟头颤巍巍的，铃口处的液体使这巨物更加是剑拔弩张的状态。这样的场景对于一个姿态低微的爱慕者来说，当然是充满冲击力的，黄明昊的身体也受到感染，不知何时就有汁液从两片肉瓣里流出来。

“那个...其实...我......我不会。也没有过经验...对不起...”黄明昊目光躲闪着嗫嚅道，被范丞丞低头俯视的凝视着，那人散发的气势震慑得他怯于逃离，又还在踌躇。明明是担惊受怕着的，晕红的桃腮和泛着水光的的眼睛出卖了他的不轨的想法。

然后衣服被范丞丞一把扯掉，扔在客厅的地毯上，红润的乳头和乳晕就这样俏生生地暴露在对方的视线中。而范丞丞接下来的露骨视线在那处逡巡，敏感的乳头忍不住硬得翘了起来。

范丞丞埋头舔上去，口腔的温度和湿润包裹住乳晕周围的一大块皮肤，又坏心的用牙齿轻轻扯着已经通红的乳尖又吸又咬，湿软的舌头缠绵又色情。

“你不觉得'女孩子'是没这个东西的吗？”范丞丞眯着眼睛看着黄明昊，指向他因为有欲求而勃起的性器，“要么你把它遮住不让我看到，要么你就可以穿上衣服走了。”

“嗯......”范丞丞说完黄明昊就忙伸手去捂住自己的羞人的东西。“你还真是什么都答应。”范丞丞的话在黄明昊听来就是在嘲讽，但是他还是说：“嗯......你说什么我都答应。”说完还涨红了脸，一时间竟有些手足无措。

黄明昊被剥了个干净就被放到了沙发上，仰躺着的姿势让光滑且潮湿的肉阜毫无遮拦地敞露出来，那个私密的地方闭合的很紧，只有透明的体液偷偷从缝隙里偷跑出来。范丞丞的手盖在那处，也就轻轻地揉弄一会儿，再抬起来展示在黄明昊面前的，就是掌上挂着的一滩湿亮的清液：“变成这样了。”

听完这话，黄明昊当然是本能的扭头不看，而双腿大敞的姿势却能让范丞丞得逞。两指就能扒开黄明昊腿间粉红鲜嫩的急不可耐的肉瓣，隐约可窥见内里，探进去就可以感觉到里面缓缓蠕动的肉壁，潮润的阴唇已然鼓胀起来，因为兴奋而充血隆起。

范丞丞的手指抽出来，转而向前轻轻摩挲，精确地找到了对方因为兴奋而成熟的肉蒂，此刻正肿的像个能红色的小樱桃，拇指和食指衔它起来，轻抚和粗暴的挤压交替，黄明昊很快就忍不住哼唧起来。

受到这样细致的爱抚，黄明昊确实全身的情欲被彻底挑了起来，却也还不忘捂住早已高高擎起的阴茎。很快范丞丞就用硬挺的肉柱代替手指划开糜红的肉缝探了进去，带给黄明昊的是明显的异物感，只觉得满足。从未被进入过的处女地被一根火热坚硬的物体插入，那东西还正以一种不容拒绝的气势向更深的地方进攻。

然而和所想的不同，随着不断推进深入，带给黄明昊的就变成了下体阵阵涨痛。“唔......”黄明昊也没敢说疼，更不敢喊停，就皱褶眉头发出不舒服的声音，是最微妙的抗议。对于在乎他的人来说，这一声轻轻地哼声都能牵动对方的心，但不在乎的人呢，可能也就听听罢了。

范丞丞还算温柔，他摸了摸黄明昊的眉头，好像是无声的安抚。可是接下来却异常的狠心，无视了他的轻声痛呼，直接突破了那层阻碍，只有一个小洞的蛛网般细嫩的膜被撕裂开来。

黄明昊两条修长的腿本能地蜷缩起来，攀在了范丞丞的后腰处。他有些担心，怕自己是个男人骨架大，又不够轻盈，不敢把腿实实地搭在范丞丞身上。可是他又觉得紧窄肉洞被前所未有地巨物撑开，下体胀痛感让他有些难捱。

好在范丞丞接下来的动作解决了黄明昊的困扰，他抓起黄明昊的两条腿放到肩上，这个姿势使得交合处毫无防备地向他展现出来。黄明昊没反应过来，被抓住双腿的时候本能的用手去抓住旁边的沙发，结果就没去捂着自己快翘到小腹的阴茎，“对不起......”黄明昊小声的说道。

范丞丞也不是个残忍的暴君，纵使他知道黄明昊为什么道歉，但他决定不去追究，毕竟对方还在疼的皱眉头。为了缓解他的疼痛，范丞丞一边伸手去揉捻他的阴蒂，多加爱抚。“你亲我一下就不疼了……”黄明昊也不知道是不是干脆破罐子破摔，想到什么就往外直说。

果然范丞丞没有回答他，也没有照做。只是看着黄明昊腿间的东西，俩人的生殖器此刻正紧密地贴合在一起，身下青年火热濡湿的黏膜嫩肉正紧缠着他的阴茎，可是这美妙的幽暗花径上面多出来的东西，似乎又有些败兴致。

可随着抽插进出，黄明昊原先皱着的一张小脸，和满脸的不适应，却被逐渐产生的夹杂着疼痛的快感消除。一阵阵的酥麻感顺着交合处连着五脏六腑，如浪潮一般涌了上来。而又大又粗的肉棒在体内进进出出，每一下在敏感点上的挤压摩擦都让黄明昊无法克制地发出呻吟声。

大量粘腻的体液混合着几丝血红从两个人的结合处被挤了出来，又从带着点淡红色的汁水变至透明。随着两个人的默契渐入佳境，抽插的频率逐渐加快，龟头擦过软嫩的敏感点带来的快感，慢慢侵袭全身，让他得自己的身体有些不受控制。

范丞丞抽插进出的动作有些粗暴，黄明昊也都受着，身心都被满足的成就感让他暂时忘记了范丞丞刚才对他的态度。或许只是当下这一刻，他都觉得自己是被所爱之人热切需要的。

源自于生理本能的阴道高潮，弄得黄明昊难以自控，抓着还微伏在自己身上的人的背，呻吟声也越来越大。起先他是很控制的，他不想让范丞丞听见自己的被欲望冲昏头脑的叫床声，他即使有个是极了女性的生殖器官，可他的声音一听就是男人，这让他很失落。他不自厌，可他怕范丞丞听了不喜欢。

没想到的是黄明昊在高潮之后赶紧识趣地闭了嘴，压住喉咙不让自己发出更多羞耻的声音，却得到了一个奖励似的吻。黄明昊愣愣地看着范丞丞，一时无言。

“你的声音很好听。”范丞丞打破沉默，先说道。  
“哦......”黄明昊紧张的到处张望，可他不知道自己一紧张，全身的肌肉都会一紧，突然把范丞丞一夹，对方就知道他的情绪变化了。

“像小猫......”范丞丞说，“不过是只小公猫。”说完还轻笑了一下。黄明昊也猜不透这到底是夸还是骂，看范丞丞的表情多半也不是厌恶，才慢慢放下心来。

“这里也可以进去......”黄明昊这会儿是真的害羞了，自己撅着屁股说这话显得没羞没臊。可是范丞丞看起来无动于衷，果然还是对男人没半点儿兴趣，“对不起，我是不是说错话了......”黄明昊慌忙想要挽回。

“嗯...”这一声像是接受了道歉，又或者是别的意思，黄明昊看不见范丞丞的表情，自然也只能自己猜想。然后就感觉到原本契合在自己身群体里的东西抽出去，连带着里面的一股暖流涌出来来。“嗯......”黄明昊下意识的夹了一下，不让那羞人的分泌物再冒出来，可是好像无济于事，还惹的范丞丞轻声的笑了一下。

已经湿润但还是火热的硬物接下来抵在了黄明昊的会阴，顺着股缝摩擦来到了刚刚被他提及的尚未开发的新大陆。“这里有人进去过吗？”“没...没有。”黄明昊趴在沙发上，一只手撑着保持平衡，才慢慢用另一只手给自己扩张那处。

有只手伸过来把黄明昊的手给拿开，接替了工作。“来之前自己弄过了？”“嗯......有洗干净......”不是自己的手，第一次被外人碰到后穴的奇怪触感让黄明昊情不自禁地抖了一下，然后就被手指刺进去撑开。

“唔......”违背生理结构的取悦方式，引得黄明昊不适，可是见范丞丞没有停下来的意思，只能尽力去接受。“你会疼吗？”虽然简短，但还是看似关心的询问都让黄明昊好受些。忙回答道：“还好......”

停留在手指扩张的阶段都还算可以忍耐，当真正用这个地方接受更粗大的东西进入时黄明昊还是忍不住呜咽。然而与主人的意愿相悖，柔嫩的肠肉却热情似火，从被进入的一瞬间便吸附着异物不肯松开。“现在呢？还疼吗？”范丞丞轻吻着黄明昊的耳朵，一边说。

被问话的人缓了口气，才道：“疼是不疼了，但是好胀啊…你出来一点好不好？” “嗯。”范丞丞答应的干脆，依言将整根没入的阴茎抽出来。可黄明昊正松了口气，那根性器又毫不留情地顶了进去。

“啊...呜...”黄明昊满腹委屈也无从言说，硬挺翘到小腹的阴茎不受控制地流出几滴前列腺液。而另一方只是握着黄明昊的腰，前后抽插了起来，操弄了一会儿，肠道内的汁水泛滥，抽插的动作才愈发顺畅。

说到底范丞丞还是考虑到了黄明昊是第一次，动作都算温柔，如果黄明昊不表现的那么顺从和卑微，甚至他会发现原来范丞丞还会答应他可能提出的要求。但他没有，他只是想着一味的取悦，企图用这些愉悦的回忆牵扯住范丞丞的心思，又或者纪录第一次也是唯一一次。

很快他又摆成了仰躺着双腿打开的姿势，双腿间的花园大门紧紧闭合，而刚刚还被插入的后面的肉洞因为才被撑的饱满，尚不能完全合拢，肠液偷偷地涌了出来，把臀部沾得晶莹剔透。再次用这个姿势进入，每每都会从他的敏感点上擦过，九浅一深撞击着肉壁，没一会黄明昊的精液射在了他自己的小腹上。

黄明昊还愣着，就被范丞丞抱着改成他在上位的姿势，交合处还连在一起没有抽出，这往下一坐，结结实实地顶到了最深处，黄明昊眼泪都冒了出来。酸胀的感觉伴随着快感，火热的内里想要的是被侵犯，下一秒，又是连接着几下深深的捅进紧窄的甬道，过了好一会才射精在里面。

“你好轻......抱着你都不费力气。”黄明昊点点头，还算满意这个总结。这会儿酒醒的彻底，脸皮也越来越薄，只是一直低着头，迎合着对方的话语点头或摇头。

“怎么不说话了？”范丞丞见那人一言不发，思考了一会儿，问到：“你是不是这会儿酒醒了才知道自己做了什么事？”范丞丞语气里带着笑意。  
“.......”黄明昊没点头，只是深呼吸才接上话：“我本来就知道自己在做什么......”

“哦？是吗？那你这么做的目的是为了什么，或者说，你想从我这里得到什么？”范丞丞一句话把黄明昊打回原形，他想得到什么？事实是他并不为物质。

而此时，“为了名利来爬顶头上司的床”听起来都比“想要得到爱”更加现实。然而因爱而盲的人都是幼稚极了的，黄明昊赶忙摇摇头，表示自己什么也不要。

“傻。”范丞丞给黄明昊这人算是给了个合理定位。他喜欢自己，还妄图利用肉体来贿赂本就是愚蠢的决定，或者说是喝醉酒的决定。

“噢......”黄明昊不喜欢这个词，可是不能让自己的情绪表现出来。他觉得自己没有脸面继续赖在范丞丞的家里，准备站起身遛到一旁穿好衣服。脚刚落地，腿就一软，好险身后的人扶住了他。

“你想干嘛？”范丞丞的声音听着很冷。

黄明昊小幅度的挣开，去捡刚刚散落在地毯上的衣物，刚站起身就被人出其不意地吻住了。顺着微微张开的双唇探进舌尖，惊讶中黄明昊忘记了回应，直到两个人的舌尖撞到了一起。

“不想睡在我家的话，就自己回家睡个好觉。”黄明昊只想赶紧离开这个稀里糊涂的案发现场，点点头说：“那我先回家了……”见黄明昊自己去打开大门，范丞丞才跟上去，拉住他的手，“太晚了，我送你回去。”“谢谢......”

两个人同坐在车里的空间内，不知道是各有思绪还是夜深了困倦了，没相互交谈的意思。“我还是不能接受你。”一边停车在黄明昊的公寓楼下，范丞丞才开口说话，“但马上就是新的一天了，或许可以尝试些新的东西。”这大概是最晦涩地示爱方式，但就是星星之火，也可以燎原。


End file.
